


Secret santa

by imnonetheless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnonetheless/pseuds/imnonetheless
Summary: Dean is receiving wonderful gifts on their secret santa at the office.





	Secret santa

"Something that smells good" that was the theme of first week secret Santa in the Winchester Corporation.  
Dean,the CEO, walk unemotionally towards his workers whom are happily unwrapping their gifts already. Dean scanned the Christmas tree, he cross his arm and frown. There's no more gift and he haven't receive any yet, him of all the people, the freaking CEO of the company. Not that he's expecting something at all, he don't even know a thing to gift to himself considering he have everything, literally. Still, it’s unfair and it's insulting. 

Now everyone is silent. The mood is change to tense and subtle panic. Some are whispering, some keep on looking on the Christmas tree. Dean sighs. He's planning to walk out when a sudden knock catches everyone's attention. 

"Mr. Dean Winchester? " The man supposed to be a delivery guy ask 

"Yes?" He answered.

The guy smile as he hand him some papers to be signed.

"Here's a special deliver to you Mr. Winchester, sorry for being a bit late. We had a problem in the way here" The delivery guy hand Dean a bouquet of flowers and a box and left soon after.

It smells good. Dean thought. It's pretty unique compare to others gifts like branded perfumes, chocolates and common whatnot received every year. Dean smiles. He never imagined receiving flowers. It reminded him of his mom, only back then when his mom is alive that he smells fresh flowers as she put it on their room's window. Such wonderful memory.

Dean snap realizing the eyes on him, "Y'all get back to work." Dean not even looking back, grab the box and went back to his room.

He laid the beautiful flowers gently on his table and started unwrapping the box. It's a bit heavy. It's a vase, a black vase with some white and gold accent. Dean can't help to smile again, whoever his secret Santa has a good eye. There's also a small note.

" Mr. Winchester, I hope you're not bothered to received flowers as gift. It's been a stressful month and you barely get out of your office so... I'm giving you a glimpse of nature to freshen you up!I Hope you'll like it"

-From your secret Santa.  
Dean lift the bouquet once again and smell it . 

"Now who are you secret santa?"

………….

Dean tried to hide it but he's actually looking forward to receiving his 2nd gift from secret Santa. He knows everyone sense his good mood lately and it made an impact making a smooth work week on the company. So even it's a little embarrassing, smiling more often and lessening his bossing around, he didn't bother people noticing his good mood.

"Something hard"

That's the second theme. He wonders what will be his secret Santa's gift. He gave a gold branded watch on his secret Santa Garth for this week's theme since the gifts price has no limit so long it's reasonable.

Dean was called when it's already time for opening presents. For the second time he was left again with no gift. He's a bit pissed but reconsidering last time it might be late again. The workers started to look again in the Christmas tree as Dean stands with cross arms. As the tree almost collapse, a small paper, an envelope slip to Dean's feet.

"To Mr. Dean Winchester"

Again Dean was speechless. He picks up the seemed to be his secret Santa's gift and immediately leave going back to his office.

He seated to his chair as he look at the envelope suspiciously.

"Something hard" he utter as he fan the small piece of paper.

"What the hell" Dean sighs.

He cut the end and a small paper came out. Another note.

" You seem restless and worn out lately, I specially recommend this place for you. I'm a regular customer you see. I hope youll still appreciate it even if it cost nothing. You can come anyday anytime. Enjoy!"  
“P.S. Don’t ask my name. I already talked to them not to tell. They are loyal allies”  
-From your secret Santa

"What the what??"

Dean checked the envelope and sees something. There's a coupon.

" A Christmas gift only for our special regular customers!!! Have any free body massage this month at any nearby branch of ours!! Etc etc. .. "

Dean blink as he try to take everything about his present.

"Something hard= hard massage"

"Pppfffffttt..." Dean covers his mouth as he tries to control his laughter as tears fell on his eyes while holding his gift coupon. He even slammed a bit of his table trying to hold back his laughter.

Dean wipe his tears out of happiness and recompose himself gasping some air.

" Fine, I’ll look forward to the free massage. Better not disappoint me." Dean said to himself looking at the coupon.

.... Meanwhile....

Office workers: *heard table slammed* shit! He's angry.

………  
A week before Christmas  
Finally, Dean will get his final gift but more than else he will meet his secret santa. He can't help but imagine the day that he will meet him or her. Whoever it is, this secret Santa clouds his mind and keep on popping in his brain that automatically switch his mood to good. He felt like a little girl who is a having his first crush. He can't deny it but he really looks forward to this moment.

At the exact time like they used to, everyone gather at the Christmas tree holding their gifts. There is no theme for the final gift. They can gift anything and must gift the best for last. Everyone started to give their gift, Dean confront Garth and gave him a small envelope. Without even accepting the gift Garth hug Dean tight that it's seems like forever to Dean for the thin man to let go. 

" I knew it was you Dean-o!!!" Garth said still not letting go.

Dean just patted the other man's back.

"Ok Garth, uhm I'm happy you appreciated it."  
Garth excitedly opens the little envelope. It was a sold out Christmas ticket to one of his favorite band. He hugs Dean again.

....

Now everybody got their gift and meet their secret Santa. Then again, except for the freaking CEO, Dean Winchester. Some already started to pack and left the office. Dean still waiting as everyone leave grew a feeling of something is being twisted inside him. He was sad. He was really down that it fely like he was broken hearted. It really sucks to keep your hopes high; it will always disappoint and leave him so down. He shouldn't have let himself lose control.

Then a knock,

A man in white polo and a blue tie came in with a gift. Dean looks at him from head to toe and he can't help giving a doubtful look to the man. The man was silent, awkwardly he step forward and hand Dean the gift.

"Merry Christmas sir." The man said unable to even make eye contact.

Dean with still doubt on his face accepted the gift.

"Uh thanks, Kevin." He simply said.

Kevin nod and slowly turn but Dean Stop him.

"Kevin."

"Yes,sir?" The younger man responded.

"Kevin." Dean repeated with questioning tone as he lift the gift.

Kevin is unable to respond.

Dean sighs.

"Who is this from, Kevin?" He said with authoritative voice.

"It's uh.. It's from my uncle,sir." He said hesitantly.

"Your uncle?" 

"Yes sir." 

" Who is he?" Dean abruptly ask.

"Well, remember the coffee shop near here where you usually take a break and stay sometimes after work?"

Dean nods.

" The barista and also the owner is my uncle."

Dean stands and seated at his table as he listens to Kevin.

" I don't have any idea what to gift to you, the CEO of a company so I ask him for help and he also happen to recognize you as his costumer so he gladly give me a hand."

A moment of silence in the room.

"This man, your uncle, what is his name and what does he look like? How can I recognize him? Is his shop still open at this hour? Tell me."

Kevin a bit in shock answer "Err.. yes. Yes, it would be still open by this hour. Uhm a Cas.."

"Cas?" Dean repeated.

"Yes, Castiel is his name sir. He had this hair like he just got off his bed, he has a really blue eyes, he is in middle thirties, he has facial hair, he has a deep voice and..uh.."

"Wow. Is he single?"

"Pardon sir?"

Dean shakes his head. He stand return the gift to Kevin.

“Look after the office. I'll go get myself the real gift." And so Dean immediately vanish leaving Kevin confused.

....

The chime sounds as Dean opens the door of the coffee shop. He seated at his usual place far from people, not that there are people around. There are just basically two customers aside from him. He picks up the menu as he waited for someone to get his order.

"Good evening sir, how may I serve you?" A man with a deep voice asked.

Dean takes a deep breath. He slowly put down the menu as he looks at the man in front of him. Oh how much he had missed never looking up every time he visits the shop. There was an angel in front of Dean and he never realizes it until now. Indeed he has that sexy messy hair, his voice is so alluring, and that bluest eyes, Dean just can’t look away from it.

The man, Castiel recognizes the man staring at him. 

" Dean.. I mean Mr. Winchester.." Castiel says slurring a bit.

Dean just continuously stare at Cas while he started to get red.

"There you are." Dean said still in awe and never looking away at Castiel.

"I've been waiting for you my whole life .." 

Castiel, speechless can't even form a word just smile back. He can’t explain it but there’s this warm, mushy, unexplainable feeling. He felt like he is about to cry and so is the man staring at him. He seated in front of Dean as he inhale, recomposing his self.  
“So, how was my gift?”  
\- END

**Author's Note:**

> The last line "there you are, I've been searching for you my whole life" is from Klaine in Glee!! 
> 
> I dont celebrate Christmas and never joined secret santa so im not sure if what I did is correct?
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!!


End file.
